This is the Destiny
by haruki chii
Summary: Rasanya, ia tak asing lagi. Ia sempat menyebutkan namanya, tapi… yah, aku tak dapat mengingat siapa namanya. Bisa dibilang, penglihatan-penglihatan akan masa depan itu mempermainkannya karena ia masih belum dapat mengontrol mereka. -fic for k laura pyordova. RnR, onegai?


Semenjak zaman purba hingga sekarang, era modern, dunia ini mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Para ahli terus mengembangkan berbagai aspek yang terdapat di bumi yang kita diami ini. Berkat jasa para ahli, dunia semakin berkembang. Semakin semakin canggih, semakin kaya. Namun, segala kemajuan tak selamanya berdampak baik. Dunia memang tak selalu siap untuk menerima perubahan, membuat kehidupan menjadi keras dan sulit. Kesenjangan yang terjadi menambah rumitnya kehidupan yang tengah berlangsung.

Seakan terseret arus dunia, hati manusia yang awalnya diliputi kehangatan perlahan membeku. Yang kaya seakan tak perduli dengan orang yang membutuhkan sementara yang miskin menutup mata akan sesamanya. Semua tenggelam dalam keegoisan pribadi yang mengerikan. Laksana badai salju, yang langka akan kehangatan, begituah dunia. Tak ada lagi mimpi, tak ada lagi harapan apalagi kepercayaan terhadap keajaiban. Namun, tak percaya bukan berati tak ada bukan? Seperti yang orang tua katakan, mereka akan datang disaat keajaiban paling dibutuhkan. Mereka? Tentu saja, para peri dari sebuah negeri antah-berantah, nun jauh di sana.

Para peri, tak dapat tinggal diam menghadapi kondisi dunia yang kian menyedihkan. Ketua perkumpulan peri segera mengutus peri-peri terbaik di dunia untuk berbaur dan memberikan sedikit keajaiban tuk menghangatkan dunia. Dan cerita ini merupakan awal dari petualangan mereka…

.

Mempersembahkan,

…This Is the Destiny…

.

A story by Sukoshi Yuki

Disclaimer

Mr. Mashashi Kishimoto

.

Genre (untuk chap ini)

General and a bit of Fantasy

.

Rate: Teen

.

Pairing utama

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

.

Fic ini, dibuat untuk

Kak Laura Pyordova

.

Warnings

OOC, AU, Typo, EYD kacau, gaje, cerita membosankan, alur kecepatan, dll

.

Enjoy!

**Chapter one,**

**The Beginning of All, A Weird Dream**

.

Gelap. Aku tak dapat melihat hal lain selain warna hitam. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku dapat berada di sini? Entahlah.

"Di mana?" ucapku sedikit berteriak, menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdapat dalam kepalaku. Dapat dirasakan, ada sedikit getaran yang dikandung suaraku.

Heran. Sungguh mengherankan. Rasanya tempat ini tidak segelap pertama aku membuka mataku tadi. Cahaya yang berhasil ditangkap mataku sungguh membantu dalam menapaki dimensi gelap ini. Sepertinya mataku mulai dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat ini.

"Tempat… Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku lagi. Tak ada jawaban, seperti pertanyaanku yang pertama.

"Hei! Seseorang jawab aku! Tolonglah!" aku mulai berteriak. Entah, kawan, aku tak merasa sendirian di tempat ini. Firasatku mengatakan ada orang lain yang tengah mengawasiku.

"Oh, kau. Kenapa berteriak?"

Ada suara? Ya, tadi itu ada yang menjawabku. Aku menyipitkan mataku, mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mengetahui letak si penjawab barusan. Tapi, nihil.

"D-dimana kau?" tanyaku, lagi.

"Huh, dibelakangmu, tentu saja."

D-di belakangku? Mustahil, aku sudah memeriksa tempat itu tadi.

"Hei, tak usah heran." Ucapnya santai.

Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Posisinya sekitar dua belas kaki dariku. Hingga aku tak dapat memperhatikan wajahnya. Posisi tubuhnya terlihat santai. Ia tak asing bagiku, sepertinya kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau di sini?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Hn. Aku, Sasuke. Dan, mengapa aku di sini? Aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutmu?"

"Aah, aku juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun. Tiba-tiba aku sudah di sini begitu aku sadar." Jawabku.

Hening. Aku terlarut dalam pemikiranku sendiri. Banyak sekali pemikiran yang melewati otakku. Sampai aku tidak menyadari lagi apa yang terjadi. Ketika aku kembali dari alam sadarku, baru aku menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tidak di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba panik mendatangiku. Dengan spontan, aku berteriak, "Sasuke-kunn di mana kauu?"

Samar, tapi aku masih dapat menangkap kata-kata itu. "Aku harus kembali ketempatku sekarang. Mungkin, kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu, Sakura…"

Bersama perginya kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke-kun, kesadaranku pun kembali menghilang.

Terang. Pagi. Putih.

Tiga kata itu yang kudapatkan begitu kelopak mataku terbuka. Aah, rupanya aku baru bangun tidur. Tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Mengingat kejadian yang tak biasa, terlintas kejadian di ruang gelap yang… entah mimpi atau lagi-lagi kilasan masa depan. Rasanya nyata sekali, seakan-akan aku baru saja mengalaminya.

Orang dalam kegelapan itu, seakan adalah orang telah lama ku kenal. Tapi, siapa dia? Namanya, Sa… Apa? Sasori? Bukan, aku yakin itu. Uhm, Sayuri? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi apa? Rasanya aku mengingatnya, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Ugh, berusaha mengucapkan namanya membuatku frustasi!

"Sakura-chan? Apa kau masih di dalam?"

Seperti suara Hinata. Numben sekali dia datang pagi-pagi seperti sekarang ini. Ada sesuatu yang penting kah? Untuk mengetahuinya, aku segera bangkit dari pembaringanku. Tak jauh dari kamarku menuju pintu depan, karena rumahku berukuran 'mungil'. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu.

"Aa, Hinata, tumben kau datang sepagi ini. Ada apa? Ah, ya, mari masuk dulu. Tak enak bukan, bicara di luar." Sapaku sambil membimbing Hinata masuk.

"Duduklah dulu. Mau kubuatkan secangkir _milk tea_ dengan daun _mint_? Lumayan menghangatkan di pagi yang dingin ini." Ucapku lagi.

Hinata tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya. Sepertinya, dia sangat terburu-buru ke sini. Setelah nafasnya lebih teratur, ia segera berkata, "Ha-ah, Saku-chan! Apakah kau tidak melupakan sesuatu? Dan untuk tehnya, terima kasih, sayangnya aku baru saja menyesap teh sebelum berangkat kemari lagipula ku rasa kau harus bergegas sekarang."

Aku terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat apa yang tengah kulupakan tapi tak ada yang dapat ku ingat selain kejadian di tempat gelap itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Yang ku ingat, hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpiku semalam." Ucapku. Pandanganku menerawang, menembus jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan indah Desa Yoosei.

"Mimpi, eh?"

"Un, dalam mimpi itu, aku seakan berada di ruangan gelap. Di sana aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku rasa, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Rasanya, ia tak asing lagi. Ia sempat menyebutkan namanya, tapi… yah, aku tak dapat mengingat siapa namanya." Ceritaku. Pandangan ku masih menatap Desa Yoosei di pagi hari. Tiap anggota desa tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas dan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada yang memperbaiki pondoknya, ada yang berkebun, ada yang hendak ke danau dan lain-lain. Sementara gerenasi yang lebih kecil bermain, berlarian mengejar satu sama lain.

"Hm, gomen Sakura-chan, kurasa kau mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu nanti. Aku yakin, kau belum merapikan dirimu sama sekali. Padahal kita harus memenuhi panggilan Tsunade-sama pagi ini. Untunglah, aku datang lebih cepat ke rumahmu. Hei, Saku-chan, cepatlah, waktumu tak banyak lagi!" ucap Hinata, panik. Hal itu meyakinkanku bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, Hinata kan, jarang banget panik kayak gini.

"Aa, b-baiklah!" dan aku pun segera masuk ke kamarku untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk membersihkan diri, kami –Hinata dan aku- segera terbang menuju istana. Terbang? Jangan bingung, minna. Ku rasa sudah kusinggung tadi kalau kami adalah bangsa peri dan tentu saja, tiap peri dapat terbang. Sementara istana yang ku maksud, tentu saja istana di mana pemimpin kami tinggal, Tsunade-sama.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit semenjak kepergian kami dari rumahku –yang dengan sangat terburu-buru- kami tiba di pelataran istana. Sebenarnya, istana yang ku maksud tidaklah sebesar istana-istana lain yang terdapat di film-film. Istana peri ini cenderung sederhana untuk ukuran sebuah istana. Walaupun sederhana, tapi indah. Halaman sekeliling istana dikelilingi tumbuhan warna warni. Di barat-lautnya ada sebuah kolam kecil tempat angsa-angsa berenang. Pepohonan rindang senantiasa menaungi jalan utama menuju pintu masuk istana, sehingga para pendatang merasa nyaman.

Di sudut lain istana, terdapat air mancur yang dikelilingi bunga-bungaan. Dan di sisi berlawanannya, terdapat arena bermain sederhana sekaligus tempat latihan para peri pemula. Pagi ini, banyak sekali anak-anak yang datang hanya sekedar untuk bermain atau menikmati keindahan istana.

"Apa keperluan kalian kemari?"

Aa, ada yang kulupa, prajurit penjaga pintu. Biasanya berjumlah dua orang, seperti saat ini. Jika para peri bebas memasuki halaman istana, tidak demikian dengan istananya. Pintu masuk istana dijaga ketat untuk mengantisipasi penyusup yang kerap membahayakan Desa Yoosei. Hinata yang berjalan mendahuluiku segera menunjukkan lencananya sebagai peri istana.

"Kami berdua dipanggil Tsunade-sama." Ucap Hinata singkat. Setelah itu, dengan sigap, para prajurit mempersilahkan kami melewati gerbang istana.

**END OF SAKURA POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Tampak dua sosok peri sedang tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan di yang teletak paling ujung. Jika dilihat sekilas, ruangan tersebut tidak begitu menonjol. Letaknya yang ditutupi pohon rindang, sedikit menutupi ruangan itu.

Setelah mencapai depan pintu, salah seorang dari mereka hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh permukaan cendana tersebut, tedengarlah suara feminim dari dalam ruangan. "Masuk saja langsung, pintunya tidak terkunci. Aku sudah lama menunggu."

Buru-buru, kedua sosok itu memasuki ruangan karena tak ingin membuat pemimpin mereka menunggu lebih lama.

"M-maaf Tsunade-sama…" ucap Hinata, terbata-bata.

"Kami minta maaf, Tsundade-sama. Kami terlambat, itu karena saya. Saya terlambat bangun dan lupa akan panggilan anda. Saya sungguh menyesal." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap Tsunade-sama.

Melihat keduanya, Tsudane hanya menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "sudahlah, aku punya bahan pembicaraan yang lebih penting daripada menghukum kalian berdua. Duduklah dulu, baru kita akan bicarakan."

Setelah mereka duduk, Tsunade melanjutkan. "Tentu kalian tahu kondisi di bumi sekarang ini. Memang benar, memang ada perkembangan semenjak kita mengirim tim-tim peri untuk menyebarkan kehangatan di bumi. Kenyataannya…"

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama, saya rasa langsung ke intinya saja." Potong Sakura, singkat.

Tsunade tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapan peri yang dididiknya semenjak anak itu berada di tingkat menengah. 'Sifatnya tak pernah berubah, meski ia semakin tangguh,' pikirnya. Ia segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sakura, Hinata, aku akan mengirim kalian untuk bertugas di bumi." Tsunade mengambil dua paket berkas, yang diberikannya pada masing-masing orang. Kemudian, ia berkata lagi, "baiklah, aku memang tak akan menjelaskan secara rinci karena semuanya ada di salam paket itu. Isinya data-data penting yang berhasil di temukan tim penyelidik. Di dalamnya juga sudah disertakan penjelasan mengenai misi kalian dan apa yang harus kalian lakukan dan larangan yang harus kalian patuhi serta waktu yang akan kalian habiskan di sana. Mengerti?"

Keduanya mengangguk tanda paham.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi, Sakura. Hinata, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sedikit." Titah Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade menunggu sampai Sakura benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu baru ia mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Hinata, seperti yang kau ketahui, sebenarnya ini adalah misi yang dapat dikerjakan sendiri oleh Sakura namun aku memilih untuk mengikutsertakan dirimu. Seperti yang kau tanyakan, mengapa? Baiklah, kau tahu sendiri Sakura. Walau ia, harus ku akui, cerdas dan tidak sulit untuk mengajarnya, ia masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikan kemampuan spesialnya. Bisa dibilang, penglihatan-penglihatan akan masa depan itu mempermainkannya karena ia masih belum dapat mengontrol mereka. Dan, firasatku mengatakan, penglihatan itu akan menyesatkannya dalam melakukan misi ini. Jadi, aku minta kepadamu untuk mengawasi Sakura. Jangan biarkan dia larut dalam penglihatan itu dan kemudian salah langkah. Mengerti?" tanya Tsunade dan diberi jawaban pasti oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Hinata baru saja berdiri ketika ia menghentikan gerakannya. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama. Apakah mimpi juga dapat mempengaruhi Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, mimpi? Apa maksudmu?"

Baru saja ia sampai di rumahnya, namun ia segera membaca isi paket yang diterimanya tadi. Halaman demi halaman dibacanya dengan cermat sampai halaman yang memuat tentang biodata orang yang akan menjadi incarannya. Sebelumnya, Sakura hampir tak pernah memperhatikan nama orang-orang. Namun kali ini, ia perhartikan tiap huruf yang membentuk nama orang tersebut.

Setelah memperhatikannya dengan cermat, alisnya sempat bertaut untuk sekian lama. Namun akhirnya, tautan tersebut menghilang digantikan dengan senyum simpul oleh bibirnya.

"Jadi, namanya adalah… Yamanaka Ino?"

.

.

Bersambung…

Author's Note:

Akhirnya, dapat dibuat juga awal dari fic ini. (UoU)

Maaf banget kalau ceritanya pendek, atau ngebosenin… tapi Yuki tetep berharap reader semua puas baca chap yang ini XD

Yap, fic ini Yuki buat untuk Kak Laura. Semoga kk suka ya^^

Dan thanks to Kak Vania Uchiharuno (Guess) yang sudah kasih Yuki semangat :D

Yang terakhir, Yuki mengharapkan dukungan, kritik dan saran dari reader semua yang dapat disampaikan melalui review

So, keep or delete?

Sukoshi Yuki,

22 Juli 2012


End file.
